May I Surrender
by Justagirl28
Summary: Drabble that consumes my brain about my favorite couple . . .will be more than one.
1. Chapter 1

May I Surrender

May I not have a cold heart

May I open myself to the wonderfulness that is your bliss

Persuade me to be yours

Though I have been murdered and left for dead

Awaken me with your tears for my revival

Awaken me with your breath of seduction

Change my actions that they call bitter

Color my mood with rays of violet

May I only be yours

May I be warmed from the inside

May I see the light of day

Never to see night and its coldness

Hold me in an embrace so secure

Shield me from the world's evil

Love me regardless

Flaws and insecurities may detour

Pray for my sensibility

May I live for your love

May I delight you

May I take your hand

Be your relentless defender

Wrapped around a necessity

A permanent fixation or seduction

Driven by a constant needing to be yours

To make an impression so strong

That it will surpass our deaths

May I take a breathe to awaken my soul

May I surrender


	2. Chapter 2

**Untitled**

What's in the heart

I know what's in mine . . . it's been wrapped up tight and confined

Unleash to let go

Of the ugliness inside

Intense beat

Continuous boom

Threatening sounds of being doomed

Don't let me go . . . I'll drown. Will God save me? Will He save me if I jump?

I want . . .

I desire . . .

The things that my heart tells me I require

The intense pull that is the want of your touch . . . with that death could come.

Because with out it what am I?

I am nothing if not a reflection of you and what _you_ want me to be?

So now what will you do?

Do you know what your heart is telling you?

_Eye contact - a scary thing as he pulled me into his arms, I will love you until it kills you for you are mine. I will not allow you to surrender, the deepest part of my heart releases a sigh as we embraced. It was fate._


	3. Chapter 3

To Love, To Adore, To Be Pissed Off

An Untitled Moment

"Why do you pick so much?" I glared at the remote control that was now hovering near the living room ceiling thanks to my wonderful imprint. "Fine!" I walked toward the TV and changed the channel the old fashioned way, but before I could blink Nahuel's body blocked my path.

"Why can't you just enjoy _my_ company and be satisfied?" He countered arching his perfected brow.

"I can . . . I will, but I told you that I wanted to watch this like two weeks ago!" I huffed looking back at the remote still stuck in the air; he scoffed at my statement rolling his eyes.

"So let me clarify the situation for you," he moved toward me, "all of the others have left the house and won't be back until God only knows when . . . but you want watch television . . . that is your decision to make." He smirked as he allowed the remote to fall into his hand and then handed it to me, "knock yourself out." He laughed arrogantly and moved away from me.

"Well, when you put it that way . . ." I said pulling on the bottom of his shirt attempting to keep him close. I wrapped my arms around his waist I leaned forward waiting for him to take advantage of my positioning and kiss me.

"No, no Leah that's quite alright your show has started." He pulled away from me laughing to himself all the while. "By all means I wouldn't want to hold you from it."

"You aren't going to watch with me?" I pouted playing into his game I sat on the couch and patted the cushion beside me.

"But I don't want to watch this program." He said stubbornly, his face was actually quite stern it was always creepy how quickly the vampires could change their facial expressions. His expression was quite believable . . .if I didn't know him as was well as I did I would have been easily suckered.

"But you wanna see me right?" I said in my best deep seductive voice.

"I did . . . the moment has past. I may never get it back . . . I might actually go and do some light reading." He even sighed for emphasis, I never knew that Nahuel was such a drama queen, but two could play this game. He turned to leave but I grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch.

"I'm so sorry the moment has past you sir," I said climbing into his lap, "is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I ran my hand along his shoulder blades. God I loved Nahuel's body, his whole body was so strong, I felt so safe with him. He was durable I knew that he would never leave me (at least not through illness or death anyway). His eyes were always so gentle and kind when he stared at me; it made it easy to fall for him and makes it easier to be vulnerable. The expression on his face now was new to me; I had no idea what he was thinking.

"Beg me . . ." He said with his voice low and raspy.

"Beg?" I repeated as if it were a joke, he must have lost his damn mind. First off I didn't respond well to dog commands it was enough for me to actually become pissed at him but the look his face carried was more that of a lustful expression that anything else.

"Yeah beg me . . ." he ran his hands along the outside of my thighs, "that would be the only thing to reignite my previous mood." I rolled my eyes at his dramatics. I was both pissed and amused at the same time. He had to be my imprint because I was actually considering doing what he asked and I had never begged anyone for anything in my entire life, I hadn't even begged Sam to stay I just called him a damned fool and moved on. I ran my hands from Nahuel's naval up to the nape off his neck contemplating my next move.

"Nahuel . . ." I breathed his name as I looked deep into his eyes, "kiss me . . . please." I lowered my head so that my lips were less than a breath away from his. His pupils actually seemed to dilate with excitement. His hands moved from my thighs to waist, he pulled my closer to him so that our chests were touching, our hearts were connected. He wasn't very good at playing hard to get. I moved my mouth near his ear connecting the sides our faces. "Please Nahuel . . . I need to feel your lips against mine." I moaned pleading.

"Why?" He connected our foreheads closed his eyes and sighed, "why do you need it?" His hands were now stroking up and down my rib cage and his touch was now starting to make me tingle all over.

"Because . . ." My heartbeat was now erratic, everything inside me was saying end this nonsense take what you want.

"I'm listening," he brushed his lips against the pulse of my neck causing my body to convulse.

"I need you Nahuel," I placed both of my hands along the sides of his face forcing him to stare into my eyes, "I need you now!" I forced him into a kiss with me. It was so rough, so intense, his hands immediately found their way underneath my shirt, he clawed at my back causing my breath to become stifled. "More!" I commanded breaking the kiss; I took off my shirt and placed his hands on my stomach instructing him on how I wanted him to rub me.

"No, no, Leah . . .I'm in control tonight," he laughed moving his hands to my thighs once more, "if you want more you have to ask me nicely." I growled slightly then conceded.

"Nahuel . . . touched me . . . please" I moaned. He ran his hands over my chest, taking extra time to outline frame of my bra, before filling both of his hands with my breasts causing the loudest whimper that I had experienced with him to escape me.

"Do you like that?" He whispered I could now feel how his pants had begun to tighten causing my body to convulse once more; all I could do was nod to his question. "I like it too." He kissed the area between my breasts while he continued to squeeze them.

"Nahuel . . . I wanna . . ." I sighed as I instinctively began to grind myself against him.

"Tell me what you want Leah," He gripped my waist pushing me closer to his growth, "I want to hear you say it."

"Oh God," I was losing control I grinded myself harder and faster against him. I actually believe that my eyes rolled into the back of my head do to the extreme pleasure I was receiving.

Then it happened . . .

We heard car doors slam waking us from our potential sexual bliss. I snatched my shirt from the floor and he grabbed my hand and we ran upstairs. Avoiding an awkward situation, this house was too damn crowded a few more minutes and I would have experienced my first orgasm with Nahuel. When we both safely hidden in his room he plopped down on the bed face first he was obviously as frustrated as I was.

"You okay?" I said now laying beside him

"There's too many people in this damned house." He grumbled.

"Amen to that!"


	4. Chapter 4

May I Surrender . . . to Parenthood  
A Nahuel Moment

I never thought I'd be a father. I never thought I would lay next thought I would lay next to the most beautiful woman in the world every night. I never thought I would know the pleasure of play fighting with my son. I never thought I would experience the pleasure of when my little daughter would send her favorite doll flying through the air to get my attention.

"Yes little love?" I said rising from the bed and returning her toy to her across the room.

"Daddy up!" She smiled at me and I lifted her from her crib and she wrapped her little arms around me. "Princess time!" She whispered excitedly, princess time was when the house was still and neither Leah nor Nate was conscious. It was the perfect time for me to bond with my daughter.

"So what do you want to do?" I said tickling her stomach and giggled her perfect little giggle.

"Story daddy," she rolled her eyes and reminded me of her mother and yanked on the sleeve of my shirt. "Okay let's go find a book." We went to Carlisle's library, unlike normal babies my children had a taste for classical literature, the only child story that she seemed to enjoy that I could think of was Sleeping Beauty, and she kind of liked Little Mermaid but I think she was more confused by the fact the girl had a tail. Leah spent most of the day trying to make it make sense to her.

"Alright which one should we read today?" I walked over to the calmer books.

"Dis one daddy!" She lifted The Secret Garden with her mind.

"We have read this one a million times Neah, are you sure you don't want to read something else?" I said trying to persuade her, I mean we had read it so many times that I probably could recite the book by heart.

"It's pretty I like it . . . pewease daddy!" She pouted and stared at me with those big teak eyes. I groaned slightly and took the book from her and sat in the rocking chair in the nursery. As I read the story she would say her favorite lines to the best of her ability.

"Whose says my wegs are crooked?" She said Colin's line from the story and touched the page.

"Why would you like that line little one? I see no entertaining quality there?" I read the line again.

"I wike Collin he wearns how to walk and he woves he cousin Maree and they grow together." It crazy how much these kids comprehend, I mean they barely look two years old and they understand the content of classical literature.

" I like him to." I squeezed her tighter and she smiled.

"I remember what he says." She smiled I could tell that she was proud of herself and she should be.

"I know I'm proud of you." I kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to read to you some more?" She nodded and continued and we finished the book before sunrise. By the end of the book she had fallen asleep in my arms. I smoothed her curly hair with my hand and she sighed contently. I continued to rock her content to have this time with her. I knew that there would be a time when she wouldn't want to be this close and that one day she would come to love another man more that she loved her father. So for now I would enjoy the fact that I was her hero and that there was no one she rather spend her time with. Besides, I had plenty of firsts to look forward to before she decided that I wasn't cool anymore. She fidgeted and clenched my shirt in her hand once more. It was amazing how much she reminded me of the mother, she was so independent but deep down she wanted someone to be there for her and to hold her, and she loved her alone time with me. Then again I could see myself in her as well, her silent humor, and her clumsiness with air movement ability. She had hit poor Seth in the head more times than I care to remember. The worse was when she tried to give Rosalie a wrench and got Seth right between the eyes knocking him unconscious for a good fifteen minutes.

"Bababababa," she gurgled in her sleep and I laughed at her.

"A Secret Garden night?" Leah said standing by the door.

"Yeah because there is absolute no other book in this house!" I whispered and we both laughed.

"Well what can you say the girl knows what she likes there's no harm in that!" Leah said kneeling in front of both of us and taking our daughter little hand. "Did you want me to put her to bed?" She asked.

"No I was going to in just a minute." I quite enjoyed watching the child as she slept but she probably would sleep better in the comfort of her crib.

"That's good because I was actually getting a little jealous of my daughter stealing all of your attention!" My wife smiled at me and touched her lips to mine. "Don't be too long."

I never knew my life would end up this way. I never knew that I would have a family I loved more than words. I never knew that I would have the opportunity be the type of father my father wasn't. I never knew that I would have wife that loves me, laughs with me, and encourages me to be a better me. To have lived so long I really knew nothing of life's true pleasures, and to have the opportunity to marvel at them now I am truly blessed.

* * *

_Author's Note _

_I wrote this because this is how I wished my father had felt about me. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it. I also hoped this would help everyone get a little more of an idea of Neah's personality and love her like I do. As always please read and review . . . and no flames._

_Thanks for Reading_

_Justagirl _


	5. Chapter 5

We're in love  
But she says it doesn't matter  
That it would be best if we stay apart  
For our curiosities to drown in a sea of what could have been

We're in love  
She holds my heart, and dismisses it daily  
On the basis of safety  
But in her bouts to keep me close  
We drift apart

We're in love  
But she says our destinies our bigger than the emotions we feel  
That we are meant for things we don't yet understand  
But understanding comes from the desire to know  
And I know nothing but my love for her  
She is all I desire  
And wish to understand

We're in love!  
And we could be so happy  
But she is scared of the possibilities  
Scared of getting hurt

How am I to deny?

Her eyes that beg to me  
Her body that calls to me and draws me in  
Her mouth so tempting . . .

Yet stubborn constantly spitting the word no

Worse than venom  
Curse that word  
Sentence it to death

I will make her whisper yes several times  
Then scream it loudly in my ear  
I will act like a apparition and possess my beloved

Causing her body to coil and arch . . .

One day

But today she says no  
Today I wait

* * *

_Author's Note: There's not name for this, I just felt like writing some Muddied Waters drabble. This is from Will's POV. I hope you liked it! As always please read and review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Born

I was born to be your friend  
To laugh at your jokes  
To tease you, and make you smile  
Back then I did all those things

I was born to be your protector  
To be your partner  
Your second in command  
By your side I'll always remain

I was born to kiss your lips  
To pull you in close  
Lower my head to yours  
To feel your heat … your passion

I was born to be your lover  
To undress you  
Caress you  
To lay you down and possess all of you

I was born to be your husband  
Your man …  
Your friend …  
Your confidant …

I was born for you  
Just as you were made for me  
And that's why we'll never part


	7. Chapter 7

None to Say:

A Leah and Nathaniel Moment

(May I Surrender to my little man)

I have a very special boy, he's my little man. I hate to admit this because I love both of my children dearly, but there's something about little Nate that tugs on my heart strings. I love times like this; the weather is peaceful, cloudy but without wind, in the front yard we sit on a light blue blanket, just him and I. My little man with only six months to his life looks to be about one year old. He sits peacefully in front of his mommy tinkering with his toys. I lay out in front of him as he touches each key on his favorite toy, a plastic white piano with keys the color of the rainbow.

The heavens blessed me with such beautiful children. I could see my Nahuel in almost every inch of Nate's little face, and of course there were times when I saw myself too, but they were extremely scarce. I loved how his little face would bunch up when he didn't like the sound produced by his little toy. After a few minutes he huffed lie he was frustrated with his piano for not giving him the right sound. He pushed it over to me with a little frown on his face. I tapped a few keys and he seemed pleased, he started to make noise that resembled humming. Edward had told me a couple weeks ago that my son loved music and when he was old enough he would teach him to play the piano if he wished. I was glad that Edward and the entire Cullen household seemed so invested in my children. They had wonderful gifts to share with them and help them develop. However, minor things like extracurricular activities were the least of my concerns at the moment.

Edward and Jasper had both claimed on separate accounts that Nathaniel was mentally more advanced than my Neah. Neah was more feisty and spirited like her mommy. Neah however, had started talking a month ago and quite intelligently I might add. We were all still waiting on Nate's first words.

"Nate honey, look at mommy." He did as I requested. I knew he understood me, so why hadn't he at least tried to emulate either me or his father yet. I was so desperate that I'd talked to everyone seeking advice; it was my mother who had given the few techniques I was going to try today.

"Can you say mommy?" I asked. He looked back down at his toy and turned it back to him. He had no interest in my inquiry. He began to press the pink button repeatedly. I took his actions as a no. My heart became heavy; I was worried something was wrong with my little man. I closed my eyes and fought my worries and tears. Two little hands on my face caused me to open my eyes. Nate had walked over to me and looked like he could cry.

"Don't cry Peanut, Mommy's just worried about you. She wants to hear your big boy voice." I explained. "Can you try to say mama for me?" I sat up right staring at my little boy with his finger two thumbs now in his mouth.

"Mom," he said gargled yet effortlessly, the plopped down in front of me and smiled shyly. I smiled and giggled as tears rolled down my face. I scooped up my little man and spun him in a circle. "Mom, mom, mom." He said it three times. I finally stilled and sat back down. I cradled him to me and rocked. "Mom, no cry … I talk now kay?"

"Oh Peanut! You make mommy so happy!" I hugged him again. "Why didn't you talk sooner?"

"None to say," he shrugged his little shoulders. "NeeNee talk a lot. I no like. I none to say. I no like see you cry." He touched my face once more. "I hurt you?" He asked.

"Oh no baby, I'm just glad you're okay." I held my special boy in my arms holding him tight to my heart.

_Author's Note: I thought I should add something to May I Surrender. I just sat down and started writing and this is what popped out. Let me know what you think and if there are any more moments from Untitled or Muddied Waters that you'd like me to one shot. As always read, review, and no flames. That's all … now I have none to say! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: For Muddied Waters and Untitled: Because No One Cares readers. This is another clip from the early years of Leah's children development and the first glimpse of baby Will. _

* * *

May I Surrender to Strawberry Ice Cream

"Ren, little Will is so cute," Leah actually gushed over the two year old looking child who was about to turn one. Will had a smooth complexion two shades lighter than caramel and already had wavy black hair crowning his little head. The little boy was always happy, he was wiggling I his chair Ren and Leah decided to take Will and Neah out for ice cream since Nahuel had taken Nate with him to hunt. It was rare that the group got to have normal moments like this.

"Miss Neah is becoming quite the little independent lady," Ren said returning the compliment to her best friend. Leah smiled at her daughter who was now at the counter all by herself paying for her strawberry ice cream cone. She was becoming a demanding little darling she had insisted on wearing her baby blue dress so that she and her little friend Will would match. She ran back to our table with her ice cream in tow. She sat on the end so she could be closer to will but turned to her mother with a huge smile on her face.

"I did it Mommy all by myself! See?" She held up her melting badge of achievement before tasting it. Leah giggled at her daughters antics and rubbed her back.

"Very good!" Leah cooed to her five year old daughter that looked to be about ten. After a little small talk with her mom she turned to little Will who was busy sticking his fingers in his mouth.

"Willie, do you want to try strawberry?" Neah asked before putting her ice cream cone in front of his mouth. He giggled and tasted the cold pink substance and cooed with delight.

"Nee!" He clapped his hands and smiled at her.

"You like it?" She asked and nodded.

"You want more?" Neah unraveled her eating utensils from the cloth and took a spoon to the contents of her cone eager to share with her little friend that she claimed as "her Willie."

"Ya, Ya, Ya!" Willie sang only to be silenced by spoonfuls of strawberry ice cream.

"William Black, I thought you liked chocolate?" Ren said as she offered her son some more of his own ice cream. Will frowned and turned to Neah who was eating some of her own dessert. Ren was a little put out, but tried not to show it. Sometimes she thought her little baby preferred to be in Neah's arms than her own.

"Want Nee," he explained to his mom. "Nee, I want." He touched the closest part of Neah he could touch, her forearm. She quickly gave him another spoonful.

"Here you go Willie," she sang. "One for you and one for me." The kids seemed to be in heaven when they were together.

"Ren, it looks like you're being replaced," Leah teased her best friend. Ren shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Please, your daughter just sees Will as her living breathing baby doll. It's cute." Ren wiped Will's face.

"Nee, want up!" Neah looked to Ren in her own way asking for permission, Ren obliged her by nodding. Neah had learned to be very, very careful with her little friend. She dropped him once, but quickly used to her ability to right the wrong. She picked him up and attached to her hip. His little hand clenched to the strap of her dress.

"Mom, can I win a prize?" Neah asked Leah, and pointed to the crane machine with tons of prizes inside. Leah gave her daughter fifty cents, as she knew the girl would only need one chance to win. Neah looked at her hand and frowned. "I need some for Willie too." The little boy smiled at the woman that he identified as "Momma two" in his mind. Leah snickered to herself and gave her daughter two more quarters.

"Good luck," Leah smiled and her daughter grinned back at her.

"Thank mommy." She went to walk away but then stopped. "Oh Miss Ren, I know Willie is not a toy. He is, he is my best little friend … I like keeping him safe and happy … and winning him toys." She kissed little Will on the cheek and he squealed.

"Like Nee, lots." Will's little face was happy yet serious. It was like he was helping Neah explain their friendship. "Nee toy?" Will asked and Neah nodded and kissed the baby a couple more times on the cheek.

"Let's go buddy!"


End file.
